


Adult Content

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Atobe is not pleased with the way Yukimura acts around Sanada, or the way Sanada allows it. Luckily, they are adults who can discuss this like adults do.





	Adult Content

When they got home, Sanada was already bracing himself for an argument.

He knew Atobe well enough by now to know when something was brewing under the surface, could spot the moment when the smirks turned fake and any pleasantness was merely pretending. Tonight that moment had been about halfway through the dinner, early enough that he had nearly expected Atobe to blow up before they were done. Somehow, though, Atobe stayed outwardly calm throughout the dinner and even the drive home. This only made Sanada even more wary of the incoming storm.

“Genichirou.” There it was. The apparently calm voice with a hint of ice to it, ready to explode into a massive fire any moment now. “We need to talk.”

“Yes, I gathered as much.” Sanada hung up his coat. “About Seiichi?” It wasn’t really a question, not when it was so very obvious. Seiichi had always been something of a sensitive subject in their relationship, even when he wasn’t doing his best to needle Atobe.

“So you are not entirely clueless. Good to know.” Atobe breezed past him, heading for the living room. “If only you could actually show that in action.”

“You know it’s not like that.” Sanada sighed, following Atobe. He wasn’t terribly surprised to find that his boyfriend had already fallen on the couch in a rather dramatic fashion. Atobe did move his feet aside to let Sanada sit as well, though. “Seiichi is my oldest friend. I love him, and that is never going to change. That has no bearing on my feelings for you.”

“I know that. That’s not what I have a problem with.” Atobe rolled his eyes as though the mere thought was ridiculous. Sanada supposed that was better than the alternative, at least. “I know you’re loyal to a fault and wouldn’t cheat on me. That doesn’t mean I like seeing him draped all over you.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating a little?”

“He was sitting in your lap at one point, as I recall. Three separate times, he was clinging to your arm, and he kissed you four times, once on the mouth.” Trust Atobe to actually keep count.

“You know he’s only teasing you.” God knew Seiichi would have had more than enough opportunities to show it if he actually meant any of his advances. However, this never happened when they were alone, only when Atobe was around. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Correction. It doesn’t mean that he’s trying to steal you away, or anything like that. However, that doesn’t mean it’s entirely innocent.” Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair. The waves fell back to their exact place, too stubborn and too well styled to get messed up from such a simple gesture. “Why do you think he does it?”

“I told you, he’s just teasing you.” Sanada shrugged. “It’s really not more complicated than that.”

“Except it is.” Atobe turned to sit sideways on the couch, now, facing Sanada head on. “He does it because he knows he can get away with it. He knows you won’t stop him, and he knows I won’t start a fight because you would no doubt take his side. No, don’t even try to deny it,” Atobe cut him off before Sanada had even opened his mouth. “He’s not even here, and you are still making excuses for him. You can’t convince me you would not do the same if I had spoken up in the moment.”

“…Perhaps that’s true.” He certainly wasn’t confident enough to deny it outright. “However, does it really matter? You already said you know he’s not trying to steal me from you. You know I love him as a friend, not like I love you. Why does it bother you so much?”

“Because it means he doesn’t respect me. Us. Our relationship.” Atobe waved his hand between them. “The way he acts towards you when I’m around is entirely inappropriate towards someone who is in a committed relationship, regardless of intent. The fact that he keeps doing it shows that he doesn’t consider our relationship important enough to warrant that basic level of respect. He thinks annoying me is a valid reason to ignore basic boundaries, and you keep letting him. It’s long since gone beyond annoying and just become hurtful.”

“Keigo.” Sanada swallowed. The frustration and anger was still in Atobe’s eyes, but now he could also see the hurt there. Either Atobe wasn’t bothering to hide it anymore, or he couldn’t. Neither option seemed acceptable. “That never even crossed my mind.”

“I know it didn’t. You’re too damn honourable for that. That’s why I’m talking to you about this.” Atobe sighed. “You clearly think it’s entirely innocent fun. Hell, Yukimura himself might think that. However, to me, it feels like he’s constantly questioning our relationship and disrespecting me. Whether that’s the intent or not, it hurts, and your allowing it hurts even more.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sanada met Atobe’s eyes head on. “Tell me, Keigo. What can I do to fix this?”

“Speak with him. Ask him to stop. If he doesn’t mean anything malicious, he should have no problem with stopping, and if he does, well, that seems like something you really need to discuss with him. I’m assuming you don’t think his amusement is more important than my pain, best friend or no.”

“Of course.” Sanada reached for Atobe’s hands, quietly relieved as he was allowed to take them in his. “I would never want to hurt you, and I’m sure that’s not Seiichi’s intention, either.”

“Thank you.” Atobe gave him a somewhat weary smirk. “I hope you’ll forgive me if I stay out of the way for a bit, though. I know myself, and until this has been settled, I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t start some actual drama. You know how good I am at drama.”

“That I do.” Sanada pulled gently at Atobe’s hands until he managed to coax Atobe into his arms. Feeling his boyfriend settle against his chest was even more pleasant than usual when he had been unsure of his welcome. “…Honestly, I was rather worried you would ask me to stay away from Yukimura, too.”

“What would that accomplish? Either you would disagree and we would fight, or you would agree and get bitter. He’s your best friend, like Kabaji is mine, and I have no desire to mess with that. I know how important he is to you.” Atobe settled his head on Sanada’s shoulder as though it belonged there. Sanada liked to think that was exactly the case. “Besides, it’s not my right in the first place to decide who you can or can’t associate with. I may be dramatic, but I like to think I’m not abusive at least.”

“Even so.” Sanada pressed a small kiss on Atobe’s hair. “I’ll talk with Seiichi tomorrow and make it clear he has to stop his flirting and apologize to you. His being my best friend should make him more considerate of our relationship, not less.” He chuckled, just a bit. “I mean, I’m pretty sure he knew I was in love with you before I did. He certainly teased me about it often enough.”

“Is that so.” Atobe turned in his arms just enough to press a light kiss on Sanada’s jaw. “In the meantime, how about you show me some love? I’m feeling awfully neglected right now.”

“I would be delighted to.” Sanada chuckled. “I figure both of us deserve that for having a serious conversation like adults.”

“Don’t tempt me. I might decide to think up some very childish way to retaliate.” Atobe grinned. “But for now, I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to distract me.”

As far as arguments went, Sanada figured this was one of the better ones.


End file.
